(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention creation relates to a grinding workbench, and more particularly to a grinding workbench with improved structure that provides the user with a design that conforms to ergonomics, is easy to use, and enables powerful collection of dust. Moreover, the grinding workbench with improved structure is able to remove burrs from extruded objects, remove surface dirt and finish the surface of objects using a sand blasting method.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The majority of grinding workbenches or grinding machines of the prior art have a fixed structure and height, and mainly have an open structure. Therefore, it is necessary to accommodate the height of the grinding workbench or grinding machine when operating such machines.
However, because the operation mode and angle of such grinding workbenches or grinding machines are usually fixed by the structural configuration, thus, when the height of the grinding workbench or grinding machine is not appropriate to the stature of the operator, and because of the inability to adjust the height of the machine, it causes inconvenience to the operator when operating such machines, to the extent of resulting in injury to the machine operator.
In addition, because the dust produced during the grinding process is inhaled into the body, this further results in injury to the health of the machine operator. Moreover, when the machine operator is finishing the surface of an object, a cutting tool or other tool must be used to manually remove the burrs of the object, remove surface dirt, and retouch the surface of the object. However, because of misoperation by the machine operator, such a method directly leads to very easily damaging the surface of the object.
Hence it can be seen that are still a great many shortcomings in the grinding workbenches or grinding machines of the prior art which are in need of urgent improvement.